A New War In Ikebukuro
by iheartcrona123
Summary: Shizuo never believed his life would ever change. However, his already strange life becomes even stranger when he becomes affiliated with the Mafia by taking care of a handicapped thirteen year old. Meanwhile,Izaya is plotting, and is trying to create a new army to control Ikebukuro and the rest of the world. Can Shizuo and his friend, Solstice, stop Izaya before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1:The Cold Night

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I love Durarara! so I had to make a fanfic about it sooner or later. I think this one is definitely one of my best fanfictions so far, so I hope all of you like it. Also, REVIEW!

Chapter 1: The Cold Night

As Shizuo Heiwajima walked briskly along the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, he believed he was finally going to accomplish his one main goal: not using his powers for one day. He stated to himself before that he wouldn't care, but for some reason, he cared on this particular day. He hadn't gotten angry at his job Tom, and Izaya hadn't appeared for at least a week or two, which was a bit abnormal, but fine by Shizuo. _Maybe he's dead, _Shizuo thought about Izaya cheerfully. Suddenly, a lamp post's light flickered on as midnight struck. A small ringing came from Shizuo's watch.

"Oh yeah," he murmured to himself, glancing at his watch's alarm. "I was supposed to be home by now, wasn't I?" Shizuo looked up at the lamp post's light. _That thing hasn't lighted ever since I got my apartment here, _he thought to himself, _Did some workers around here fix it? Or maybe..._

"Did you know," Kyohei was saying to Shizuo a few days before, "That one of my friends was talking about how if something real unusual happens, it's an omen that something big's gonna happen?" Shizuo was smoking a cigarette at the time, uninterested.

"So, Kyohei," he said, "You mean big as in something extraordinary happens to you?" Kyohei nodded his head.

"Yeah, my friend told me a week or two after something similar happened to her." Shizuo sighed.

"Your friend's full of sh*t, you know that, right?" Kyohei frowned.

"I don't know, she seemed to be telling the truth to me." Shizuo began to walk away.

"Gotta go," he murmured as his phone was ringing. It was Tom, as always. "Going to work's better than listening to fairy tales."

As Shizuo remembered this, he thought for a split second that perhaps something important in his life was going to happen. He put it aside, shaking his head.

"No way," he muttered to himself, "It was just some crazy rumor that Kyohei's friend talked about." Shizuo kept walking down the sidewalk, passed the alleyways that created the mazes of Ikebukuro. _I mean, seriously, _Shizuo thought to himself, _I've already had everything happen to me, so nothing's really all that extraordinary anymore. _The moon hung in the air, but was blocked by the hundreds, perhaps thousands of buildings in the urban city of Ikebukuro. Shizuo kept looking at the sky, trying to look at the moon. _Stupid buildings, _he thought through clenched teeth. However, he reminded himself to keep calm.

"No need to get angry at the sky when you're so close to home," he said to himself. He took a deep breath to calm down, but calming down was not exactly on Shizuo's list, because he tripped over, falling to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell?" he shouted. He turned, and saw a wheel chair toppled over on the ground, its wheels still spinning in the midnight air. _A...wheel chair?_ he thought to himself, _Could it be some homeless guys or something? _As Shizuo was about to throw the wheel chair through the hair, he paused.

"Wait a sec," he whispered, "It smells like..." Shizuo looked down to his left, towards an alleyway. There wasn't anyone in it, but Shizuo couldn't put his mind to rest. _I'm not gonna check it out, _he thought, _It's probably just a...just a dog, right? Not...Not..._Shizuo glared at the alleyway. _I'm checking, just for a minute, and then I'll be right out. _Shizuo ran into the alleyway, pushing the wheel chair behind him. A sharp cry pierced into the air.

"IZAYA, WE HAD A DEAL!" Shizuo gasped in excitement and anger. He turned his head to his side, and ran to his left, where another alley awaited him, along with Izaya and a group of men that were behind him. Shizuo stood in silence for a moment behind a wall, out of Izaya's sight. Shizuo glared at Izaya, his fists clenched in confusion and frustration. _What's he doing in Ikebukuro? _Shizuo thought, _And why aren't I beating them to a pulp?!_ Shizuo stepped forward, ready to strike Izaya who was only twenty feet away, until he saw who was at Izaya's feet.

A small girl, who was probably only thirteen, lay on the ground, glaring up at Izaya. Shizuo stepped back for a moment, curious at what precisely was going on. Izaya smirked at the girl.

"You know, my dear Solstice," he cooed, "I knew we had a deal, but I realized it just didn't cut out evenly for me." The girl's nails clawed into the ground in frustration. Shizuo noticed that blood was running down her forehead.

"You got control of parts of Ikebukuro as long as no one died or got hurt! That sounds like a good deal to me, don't you think?" Izaya smirked.

"Solstice, Solstice, Solstice," he sighed, "I'm quite surprised you've had so much control over Ikebukuro for such a long time! Did you make deals like these with criminals? Because if you did, my friend, I really want to know what you did to sway them from violence." The girl who was referred to as Solstice shook her head.

"You fool, my family helped with the deals before I took control of the Mafia. By then, it was easy making negotiations with people who knew my family well." Solstice clenched her teeth.

"So," she growled, "Why are you backing out of the deal?!" Izaya knelt down and patted Solstice on the head.

"Though you're quite smart for you age," he began, "You're still naive to the rest of the world, aren't you? You see, if I don't get to have my slice of violence and terror, I don't know what I'd do!" Izaya waved his finger in front of the girl, "Now, naughty girl, I simply have to conduct business. I need to have Ikebukuro all to myself for now, and unfortunately for you, you played into my game just as expected." Izaya smiled as he waved his finger in front of Solstice's face. He smiled.

"I think I should call you Solsy chan, Solstice. What do you think of that?" Solstice frowned, and bit Izaya's finger as hard as she could. Izaya paused for a moment as his blood ran down Solstice's chin. He stopped smiling for a moment, and blinked.

"Well," he began, "That was..." Izaya smiled as he pulled his finger away from Solstice and kicked her in the throat, "...Completely expected!"

Shizuo clenched onto the wall so hard that part of the bricks that constructed it shattered into pieces. Izaya, along with the rest of his men, looked up, wondering who was making such a sound. Izaya reached for his knife as he gave orders to two of his men.

"Mana chan, Kuzu chan, go check what's behind that wall for me." Two men stepped up form the group of five, and walked over to the edge of the building.

"I don't think I see anything so far," said one as the other nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a growl was heard amongst the alley ways.

"Well, well, well" Shizuo stepped in front of the two men, and punched them out in quick succession. Then, he turned to Izaya as the rest of his men ran away. "I hate you a lot little flea, but now I think I hate you even more for beating up some kid!" Izaya smiled.

"Shizu chan," he exclaimed, "Long time no see! Though, I believe right now isn't the time for talking, since I am talking to the one person who practically controls Ikebukuro and-" Izaya was cut off by Shizuo throwing a nearby metal garbage can at him.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIZU CHAN, YOU FLEA!" Izaya jumped up, avoiding the garbage can, and ran towards Shizuo with two knives in his hands. He jumped forward, trying to slash at Shizuo, but Shizuo grabbed the twin blades.

"Hmm?" Izaya, for the first time in his life, was caught off guard. Shizuo's blood dripped onto the ground from the blade's cut, but it didn't appear to affect him. He glared at Izaya, and in one swift motion, grabbed onto his hands so he couldn't move, and threw him behind him to a nearby building. Izaya slammed against the hard brick walls, and fell to the ground. Shizuo walked towards Solstice, who was crumpled on the ground. He knelt down, and shook her shoulders.

"Hey, kid," he said gruffly, "Wake up." Solstice fidgeted, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Who're you?" she murmured. Shizuo looked up, and notice Izaya was gone. _Damn flea, _he thought. Shizuo looked back down at Solstice, and frowned.

"My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, kid." Shizuo got up, and looked down at the girl who laid idle on the ground below. The girl pushed herself up, and sat straight. Shizuo turned away, but looked back at the girl.

"Will you be okay?" he called. The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said, "I think I'll be alright." Shizuo turned, and began to walk out of the alley, until he heard a call for help. He turned once more, and saw Solstice flailing on the ground, screaming for help. _I thought she said she was okay! _he thought in frustration. He ran back, and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" he said. Solstice looked up, frightened.

"Where's my wheel chair?" she cried, "I need my wheel chair!" Shizuo paused, and looked at Solstice's legs. They were limp and unmoving. Shizuo sighed, remembering the wheel chair he had kicked behind him only minutes before.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a cripple?" he moaned. Solstice glared at him.

"It's not cripple!" she exclaimed, "When people say cripple, it's always meant to say I'm weak or something and-" Shizuo cut her off.

"Listen kid, I'm not gonna listen to your logic right now. I'll go get your wheel chair, and then I'm off, got it?" Solstice nodded her head, and watched Shizuo walk off.

As Shizuo went back to get the wheel chair, one thought crossed his mind. _Does she have any place to go? _Shizuo stopped in front of the wheel chair, and picked it up in one hand. When walking back to Solstice, he kept thinking about where this girl he just met lived. _Izaya said something about the Mafia and a deal involving control of Ikebukuro. And the person he wanted it from..._Shizuo stopped in front of Solstice, and laid down the wheel chair as gently as he could. Solstice looked at him in awe.

"Whoa!" she said in shock, "You picked that up with one hand! How strong are you?" Shizuo blinked, unimpressed.

"A bit too strong for my tastes," he grumbled. Solstice kept still on the ground, irritating Shizuo.

"Kid," he said, "You can get in the wheel chair now." Solstice kept still, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well," she said, smiling, "I, uh, need a little help, please, sir." Shizuo sighed, and picked Solstice up, placing her in her wheel chair.

"Thanks," she said politely. Shizuo put his hands in his pockets, and looked at Solstice as she placed her legs straight against the bottom of her wheel chair. For the first time in the series of events that happened that night, he finally got a good look at the teenage girl. She had light blonde hair like Shizuo's that she held in a ponytail. Her skin was rather pale under the night sky, and she wore glasses that covered her dark eyes. If a stranger had seen them, they probably could have mistaken them for brother and sister.

She also wore jeans and a graphic t shirt with a few super heroes on it that Shizuo couldn't name.

"So, kid," he said, "Do you have any place to go?" Solstice nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said, "But I have a question." Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. Solstice smiled in embarrassment, and scratched her head.

"Um," she said, "Since your so strong and all, I was wondering if-" Shizuo cut her off.

"You want me to come to your place with you so none of those guys jump you, right?" Shizuo clenched his fists in anger. _This kid is so needy, _he thought. Solstice nodded her head.

"Um, yes, please. But only if that's okay with you, of course." Shizuo sighed.

"Sure, whatever." Solstice smiled.

"Good," she said, "Let's go." Solstice turned her wheel chair, and began to wheel out of the alley way with Shizuo by her side. As they walked down the sidewalk, Shizuo looked behind him to the lamp post light that flickered on. _So, _he thought with a frown, _I guess maybe Kyohei may have been right. _ Shizuo kept walking with Solstice. He sighed, thinking of Kyohei telling him how right his friend was.

_Dammit. _


	2. Chapter 2:Mafia

Chapter 2: Mafia

AUTHOR'S NOTES: All shall be revealed in this chapter. Also, I think this is kind of one of my sadder chapters, so be prepared! (Now I shall go to my computer to type more sad fanfictions, Mwahahaha!) Also, here's my disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! although I really wish I do. You see, if I owned Durarara! I would make sure Izaya gets beat up by Shizuo (I like Izaya, but I have a crush on Shizuo, so don't kill me Izaya fangirls.)

As Shizuo sulked at the thought of Kyohei showing just how right he was, he realized that Solstice was gone from his side. He stopped, looked around, and noticed she was struggling to keep up with him in her wheel chair.

"Sorry," she said when she caught up with him, "I'm kinda slow." Shizuo put his finger on the side of the wheel chair, stopping it.

"Hey," Solstice said, "Why're you doing that?" Shizuo walked behind the wheel chair and put his hands on the handles. _What a needy kid, _he thought. He looked down, and saw Solstice looking at him with her head up.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Shizuo asked as he began to push the wheel chair forward. Solstice frowned.

"I was wondering why you stopped my wheel chair, but I think you've answered that question. What I really wanna ask you is something personal." Shizuo kept a straight face. _Personal? _he thought, _What the hell could she know about my personal life?_

"What is it?" he asked. Solstice's face turned a shade of red.

"Well," she frowned.

"Speak up," he said, "Your murmuring's pissing me off."

"I wanted to ask," she said rather loudly, then blushing, said, "Are you a superhero?" Shizuo seemed puzzled. _Did she just call me a superhero? _he thought, _Why would she think that?_

"A superhero?" he asked. Solstice smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "A superhero! I mean, I don't think any other person could throw a metal trash can at someone from their own will. You're like Captain Marvel, minus the magic and flight, or Superman minus the everything, or even like Wonder Woman, minus the female qualities!" Shizuo kept silent for a moment.

"I'm no superhero, kid," he said finally, "I'm probably the most hated person in all of Ikebukuro."

"Why is that?" Solstice asked, "You seem like a nice guy." Shizuo sighed in annoyance.

"You haven't heard of me, kid? My name's Shizuo Heiwajima, the angriest guy in Ikebukuro." Solstice blinked, unimpressed.

"Never heard of you." Shizuo frowned.

"Really?" he said, "Do you live here?" _What a stupid question, _he thought, _Of course she lives here! I mean, if she didn't-_

"I don't live here," Solstice said as she cut off Shizuo's thoughts. "Actually, I live in Shinjuku."

"Then why're you here?" Shizuo was completely confused, which was rather a rare occurrence.

"Well," Solstice said, her gaze shifting down to the ground, "It's a long story." Shizuo smiled.

"I can take long stories," he said. Solstice sighed.

"Okay, but it's kind of sad." Shizuo glared at Solstice.

"Listen, either you tell me now or you don't tell me. Choose one." Solstice sighed, making Shizuo she must have been a new breed of Emo, because he had never heard such a depressed person in his life.

"Well," Solstice said, resting her chin on her hand, "I suppose it all began around two or three years ago, when I was ten or eleven. I had lived in Shinjuku ever since I was born, and I only came to Ikebukuro on very rare occasions to visit my aunt and uncle. See, my aunt and uncle were leaders of Mafia-" Shizuo cut her off.

"You mean _the _mafia?" he asked. _What a retard, _he thought.

"No, I mean Mafia. The organization my aunt and uncle created was called Mafia, because they considered themselves the 'ghosts' of crime. Mafia has a double meaning, you know, in a dictionary I read, I saw that a mafia is actually just-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shizuo said, "Mafia's are ghosts as well as crime organizations. I don't need a definition." _Finally, _Shizuo thought, _I'm getting some information out of this kid. _

"Very well," she said, "Anyways, my aunt and uncle created Mafia to actually _fight _crime. They lived in Ikebukuro all their lives, and when I talked to them one time, they said they were fed up with crime on their streets, so they created Mafia. They didn't exactly trust the cops, because they thought all of the police were corrupt. They didn't join the police or try to changed it, though, because they thought that would've been a waste of time. So, they made Mafia, a vigilante organization that stopped crime every chance they got!"

"But that doesn't explain why Izaya was talking about control of Ikebukuro."

"I'm getting to that part, just gimme a second! So, where was I?"

"Mafia was a vigilante organization...yadayadayada." Solstice snapped her fingers.

"I remember now!" she cried. _'Bout time, _Shizuo thought with boredom. "So," Solstice said, "Through many deals with mayors, city officials, police men, villains, and frankly anyone who had power, my aunt and uncle was able to control drug flow, imports and exports, and were probably one of the main people who passed the laws in Ikebukuro. Crime went down by nearly seventy percent and-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Shizuo said, "But I'm getting the feeling that your aunt and uncle were basically tyrants in this city. I mean, they pretty much took control of the city by controlling mafia gangs, bribing city officials, and passing laws to fit their criteria." Solstice clenched her fists.

"Sometimes," she hissed, "You have to get your hands dirty."

"It's always the same in crime," Shizuo said, "When people try to do good, they end up just being another corrupt-"

"They weren't like that!" Solstice screamed. Shizuo stopped pushing the wheel chair.

"Listen up kid," he growled, "I've had a pretty annoying night taking care of you, so I'm really not in the mood to hear you scream your little heart out. Now, if you want me to bring you to your house, you better be quiet the rest of the night, got it?" Solstice nodded, her head low. Shizuo began pushing the wheel chair forward down the street until he was at an intersection.

"Do I keep going forward?" he asked.

"No," Solstice said, "You'll take a right on this street until you pass two intersections, and then take a left. It should be up ahead. It's a huge warehouse."

"See," Shizuo said as he began pushing the wheel chair, "This is a much calmer atmosphere, isn't it? I'm not angry, and you're not screaming." Solstice remained quiet for a while, but spoke up when Shizuo began to turn at the third intersection.

"They're dead, you know." She murmured. Shizuo frowned.

"Didn't I say to be quiet the rest of the way?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to say I was sorry for yelling. I mean, my aunt and uncle were close to me." Shizuo was intrigued.

"If they were close, then why did you rarely see them?" Solstice shifted her eyes to the ground.

"My parents hated their idea of Mafia. They didn't want me getting involved with it, even though I wanted to. They wanted me to become a part of the family business of stock trade and finance."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah, it was. However, they couldn't keep me away from my aunt and uncle forever, especially when it came to my thirteenth birthday. See, my aunt and uncle wanted to take me out to lunch in Ikebukuro, then take me to their house to learn about the business."

"Sneaky folks." Solstice smiled.

"I won't deny that, they were pretty sneaky. Every time I visited them, they'd tell me about how to handle Mafia in some way or another. But...they never got the chance to tell me any more on my birthday a couple months ago." Shizuo raised his eyebrow.

"You said someone was dead a couple seconds ago. Were they your aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah. They died on my birthday. We were coming back from lunch when some mafia hit men began shooting inside the mall we were in." Shizuo stayed silent, waiting to hear more from the little handicapped girl. She glanced up at Shizuo.

"You know," she said, "I wasn't always handicapped." Shizuo raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" he said in a calmer tone. Solstice nodded her head.

"Yeah, when the shooting happened,some stray bullets shot me through my knee caps. After I was out of the hospital, the doctor said that I'd be handicapped the rest of my life because the bones in my knees were too severely shattered."

"Bullets can't do that," Shizuo said, "They hurt, yeah, but can't you only get paralyzed when you're shot through the spine."

"Not this time," Solstice said bitterly, "The shooters were using shotguns for whatever reason. The doctor and some arms expert said that they almost had to amputate my legs because they were nearly torn off from the pellets." Shizuo didn't know what to say until Solstice spoke up.

"It's as they say in that poem. 'All the kings horses, and all the king's men, Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again." Shizuo sighed. He was almost at the ware house.

"So then, what ever happened to Mafia?"

"I took control," Solstice said, "Because in my aunt and uncle's will, they said I would take care of any group or organization they were affiliated with. Meaning, I was in control of Mafia." Shizuo shook his head.

"No way," he said, "What about your parents? Didn't they intervene." Solstice sighed.

"No," she said, "They came to me while I was in the hospital and said they didn't want me anymore. They said having a crippled girl who got shot by the mafia would 'strain their image in front of very important people.' They told me they were going to move out of Japan to avoid any humiliation." Shizuo clenched his fists, nearly breaking the handles on the wheel chair.

"What the hell?" he shouted, "What type of parents are those guys, huh? Abandoning their kid...just so they could look good in front of people?!" Shizuo broke the handles, snapping them in two, but he didn't care.

"People like that..." he growled, "PISS ME OFF!" He grabbed a nearby lamp post and threw it into the air to vent out his rage.

"Are you alright?" Solstice asked. Shizuo took deep breaths.

"Not right now," he said, "Just give me a second." He adjusted his glasses, and sighed as he picked up the broken handles. Solstice stared at the handles in awe.

"Uh," Shizuo stammered, "I have a friend who can fix this." He put the handles in Solstice's hands.

"It's okay," she said, "My friends at Mafia know how to fix it." Shizuo noticed that they were in front of the warehouse.

"You live in a warehouse?" he asked. Solstice shook her head.

"No, this is just our base of operations. I live with my aunt's friends, Sandra and Louis." Solstice turned to Shizuo.

"It was nice meeting you," she said with gratitude. Shizuo grabbed the handle to the large sliding door to the warehouse and pulled it open.

"Nice meeting you too," he said as he pulled the gigantic door, "I hope everything turns out okay-" Shizuo stopped in his tracks as he saw what was inside the warehouse. Solstice gulped, her body shaking in horror.

Inside, around one hundred people were slaughtered. Blood slid down the walls, and down the floor. It was evident that there had been a shoot out, because guns were scattered on the floor, and in corpse's hands. What was most striking, however, was a message written on the large wall that towered over the dead. It read in blood:

_Try to Form Mafia Again_

_And There'll Be More Deaths In Ikebukuro_

Shizuo slammed the door shut with all his might, cracking some of the bolts that held it in place. Solstice pushed her wheels so that she was moving backwards.

"Why would someone do this?" she murmured, then shouted, "Why would someone want to ruin everything we built?! Why would someone want to kill and destroy everything and everyone I love, huh?" Shizuo looked up. _Something isn't right, _he thought, _I only know a couple people like that in this town, and the flea isn't around so it couldn't be- _Shizuo paused. He sniffed the air, and gritted his teeth. He looked up at a nearby rooftop, and saw the person he hated most sitting down on the edge of the rooftop, and smiling under the moon's light.

"Well, how good it is to see you both!" Izaya exclaimed, looking down as Solstice, "So, Solsy chan, what's it like knowing that all you have left is yourself?" Izaya turned to a now infuriated Shizuo.

"And Shizu chan," he said, "How was it to take care of my dear friend here?"

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as he jumped up, attempting to punch Izaya into kingdom come. However, Izaya evaded, and landed softly to the ground below.

"Come now, Shizu chan," he said, "Do you think you could have taken me down so easily in that alley? You really are all brawn and no brains, aren't you?" Shizuo jumped down.

"What the hell are you talking about, Izaya?" he growled. Izaya grinned.

"Shizu chan, don't you see?" he cooed, "The person you beat up, the person who tried to, well, kill Solsy chan over there, wasn't me!" Solstice stopped shaking, and frowned.

"What do you mean that it wasn't you?" she yelled.

"I mean," Izaya said, "That that girl that Shizuo man handled was simply a human that I tested for an experiment I've been conducting." Shizuo nearly blushed.

"Girl?" he said in surprise, "What do you mean by girl?" Izaya rolled his eyes.

"She was an experiment in psychological surgery," he said, "Her name was Rose, actually. I found her online, and was able to make her think she was me after a few tweaks." Shizuo ran towards Izaya.

"WHY NOT YOU JUST SHUTUP ASSHOLE?" he yelled as he tried to punch Izaya. Izaya easily dodged Shizuo, and was soon behind Solstice with a knife to her throat. Shizuo stopped in his tracks.

"Now, Shizu chan," Izaya hissed with a smile across his face, "Let's talk business."


	3. Chapter 3:Trickery

Chapter 3: Trickery

AUTHOR'S NOTES: REVIEW! This chapter's a tad short, but oh well. Listen up, Shizaya fangirls, the actions in this chapter do not mean that Izaya is in love with Shizuo! Got it? Good. Now, let's begin.

"What do you mean, 'busines?'" Shizuo said, his teeth gritted. Solstice trembled as she saw Izaya's knife inch slowly towards her neck.

"I mean," Izaya said, "I'm going to offer you a deal. You let me have Solsy chan here, and I'll never set foot in Ikebukuro again." Shizuo put his hands in his pockets, and stared at Izaya. _Is he telling the truth? _Shizuo thought, _If I give this kid to him...he'll just leave? _Shizuo pondered about this for a moment, then shook his head. _No way, _he thought, _He'd still stay in Ikebukuro, wouldn't he? And I know he's lying cause only about an hour ago he wanted Ikebukuro from the kid. _Shizuo clenched his fists.

"Izaya," he growled, "Why not you stop the act and give me a deal that's actually a little more feasible, huh?" Izaya sighed as Shizuo began walking towards him.

"Well," he said, "How about this: If you don't leave, I'll slit Solsy chan's throat." Shizuo stopped in his tracks as Solstice turned a sickly shade of white. Izaya grinned.

"So," he cooed, "What'll it be?" Shizuo clenched his fists. _If I jump forward and try to kill him, _Shizuo thought, _He'll slit her throat. And even if I run off and try to sneak attack him, he'll probably see me coming and kill her! Dammit..._Suddenly, Izaya began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shizuo shouted. Izaya wiped a tear from his eye.

"My, my, Shizu chan," he giggled, "You really fell for it!" Izaya lifted the knife from Solstice's neck and kicked her wheel chair towards Shizuo. Izaya kept up his laughing.

"I really just wanted to see what you'd do in that situation, Shizu chan, but I did get quiet a laugh out of Solsy chan freezing up!" Shizuo grabbed onto Solstice's wheel chair, and noticed she was shaking and crying. _This kid's so fricken scared, _Shizuo thought. Shizuo looked up at Izaya, and ran towards him, trying to tear his head off in his rage. Izaya quickly side stepped, and threw a knife at Shizuo. _What a buffoon, _Izaya thought, _Although, he always was the anger management type. _Shizuo turned and grabbed the knife with his mouth. He quickly spit it out, and grabbed a mailbox to throw at Izaya. Before he had the chance, though, Izaya was already back on the rooftop.

"Shizu chan, you are so adorable," he said. Shizuo growled.

"Why'd you come here?" he shouted, clenching the mailbox. Izaya grinned.

"Well," he said, "I came to see how you and Solsy chan were faring. You are a cute couple, you know." And with that, Izaya fled as Shizuo cursed him out. After a while, though, Shizuo stopped after his voice went hoarse. He turned back to Solstice, who was still crying. Shizuo walked over and took hold of the back of her wheel chair.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" she choked. Shizuo remained silent for a moment as he pushed the wheel chair away from the warehouse.

"I'm taking you to my house until we can find a way to solve this situation."

"B-But then what? I have no one! Everyone in there was my family, my friends, the people I loved! Where do I go next? Foster care? The streets? Who'll I be with then?" Shizuo stopped pushing the wheel chair and walked in front of Solstice. He knelt down so that instead of towering at six feet, his dark, staring eyes were level with Solstice's tear filled ones.

"If that's the case," he said, "Then you can stay with me." Solstice gulped.

"But..." she stammered, "How's that work? There has to be custody files written out and-" Shizuo stood up, formed a fist, and placed it on Solstice's head.

"People won't care about that custody crap as long as you don't tell anyone about what happened tonight, got it? I'm really sticking' my neck out for you, so I don't want you worrying about anything." Solstice looked up in awe as she began to stop crying.

"You know," she said, "You really are a super hero, you know." Shizuo smirked.

"Thanks," he said, "Now let's go." Shizuo went back to the wheel chair, and with Solstice at his side, began wondering just how much his life would truly change as he walked back to his apartment and the flickering lamp post light.


	4. Chapter 4: Shizuo's House

Chapter 4: Shizuo's House

AUTHOR'S NOTES: REVIEW!

When Shizuo and Solstice finally reached the apartment, the lamp post light went out. Solstice turned to the dead light.

"Does that usually go out?" she asked. Shizuo shook his head.

"Nah, not really. It usually stays off." Solstice smiled.

"You, know," she said as Shizuo began to push her up the handicapped ramp that substituted for stairs, "One of my friends told me that if something unusual happens, it usually means-"

"Don't wanna hear it," Shizuo grumbled. When he finally wheeled her to the second floor of his apartment complex, he let go of the chair and began to walk towards one of the apartment doors. Solstice quickly wheeled towards him.

"Wait a sec!" she said tiredly. Shizuo glanced at his watch. It read: _2:15 AM. _Shizuo frowned, remembering that children usually go to bed at nine o'clock so they can get to school. Shizuo began talking to Solstice as he looked for his keys to his apartment.

"So," he said, "Do you go to school?" Solstice nodded her head.

"Yeah," she said, "I go to school at seven fifty in the morning." Shizuo moaned.

"Man," he grumbled, "I might as well stay up till then to take you to school."

"My school's not that far." Shizuo found his keys and began to unlock the door.

"How far is it?" he asked.

"Maybe two blocks down the street." Shizuo walked inside his apartment with Solstice behind him. _Two blocks isn't that far, _he thought, _But having a "crime" boss walk down the streets unprotected is bound to get her killed. I probably should ask if she had body guards. If not, I probably should still take her to school with Izaya being on her tail and all. _Shizuo closed the door behind him as Solstice wheeled herself in.

"Uh, Solstice," he asked, "Did you have body guards when you went to school?" Solstice nodded.

"Yeah...they were close friends." Shizuo raised an eyebrow as he turned to Solstice.

"You had teenage friends guard you home?" Solstice shook her head.

"No," she whispered shakily as tears welled up in her eyes, "They were apart of Mafia. We were like family, you know, the organization." Solstice began crying. Shizuo frowned. _Damn, _he thought, _How do I handle this? My whole "family" hasn't died in front of my eyes! How the hell do I deal with this? _Shizuo walked over to Solstice, and sat down on the couch that was behind Solstice.

"Um..." Shizuo stammered as he tried to think of a solution to the problem he was facing. He sighed, reached over, and tightly embraced Solstice. All was quiet for a moment as Shizuo's face flushed red in embarrassment. _I am so not fit to be the father type, _Shizuo thought, _I'm only twenty frickin three! _Solstice choked on her tears.

"W-Why are y-you doing this?" she asked, "Why...why are you trying to care for me?" Shizuo frowned.

"I don't know, kid," he started, "Guess you could call it instinct. You know that saying? I think it goes like this: _Evil flourishes when good men do nothing. _Well, I think it goes like that. You know what that means?" Solstice nodded her head.

"Y-yeah," she said shakily, "It means that bad things go unpunished when a witness doesn't report a crime." Shizuo nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's right. And since I'm a pretty decent guy, I wasn't about to let Izaya get his flea hands on ya. You understand now?" Shizuo got up, rigidly patted Solstice on the head, and walked over to the kitchen. Solstice stopped crying, and bit her lip. _I wonder, _she thought, _Who...or what...really is Shizuo Heiwajima? _

"Tea or milk?" Shizuo said as he rummaged through his refrigerator.

"I've never had tea," Solstice said as she read an article in a magazine that Shizuo gave her. The heading read: Demon Destroys Fast Food Restaurant.

"You've never had tea?" Shizuo asked, "Now that's just flat out cruel on your parents part. Have you had milk before?" Solstice chuckled.

"Of course I've had milk!" she exclaimed, "Who hasn't?" Shizuo peeked out of the kitchen.

"That's what I used to say about tea."

"Touche." Solstice kept staring at the article. Shizuo, sensing something wrong, walked over as he turned on the stove to boil some water.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked, "You've been staring at that article for almost twenty minutes." Solstice pointed out the picture of Shizuo in the article. He appeared to be flipping over a counter.

"Is that you?" she asked. Shizuo grabbed the magazine and walked briskly over to the nearest window. He opened the window, threw the magazine out into the night air, and shut the window. Solstice was confused, not realizing that Shizuo was extremely angered.

"Are you angry?" she asked, waiting for an obvious answer. Shizuo nearly lost it.

"No," he shouted, "I'm completely calm!" He began pacing in place, back and forth. "Damn press," he murmured to himself, "Always trying to make me seem like some sorta monster." Solstice watched as Shizuo kept pacing and taking deep breaths. She knew that it was the wrong time to ask any questions, but she did so anyway.

"Why do they not like you?" she asked, "Are you the antihero superhero? Is that why they don't like you?" Shizuo face palmed.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm a superhero?" he growled. Solstice grinned.

"Cause you are," she said, "I mean, you beat up those gangsters to help the person in danger (me), and you took me home with you cause you knew I had no place to go. No one would've done that. Only superheroes do that. So, I concluded that you must be a superhero, because one: Your really cool. Two: You're really nice. And three, you're probably the strongest guy I know. That's why I think you're a superhero." Shizuo sighed.

"Don't call me that anymore, okay?"

"Why?" Shizuo clenched his fists, and began to raise his tone.

"Cause I said so, okay?" Solstice wheeled her wheel chair backwards.

"There's no reason to get mad," she said timidly, "I mean, who cares what those jerks say? You're still better-"

"DAMMIT!" Shizuo shouted. Then more calmly, said, "I...dammit, I'm sorry. I just screwed up." Shizuo turned around and punched the wall behind him. A wide hole presented itself, showing the building next to the apartment complex.

"I'll fix that," Shizuo groaned, then turned to Solstice, "Listen, I have a question." Solstice nodded, giving Shizuo the okay to ask his question.

"Are you...afraid of me?" Shizuo scratched his head, his gaze shifting to the ground. Solstice sighed.

"Yeah, a little," she said, "I mean, I'm only trying to be as honest as possible. You are kind of a scary guy when you're mad." Shizuo remained silent as he took what Solstice said into consideration. _I screwed up again, _he thought to himself shamefully.

"It's late," he said, "I think you should get to bed. We'll talk about your school situation tomorrow."

"Okay," Solstice said as she wheeled to the nearest bedroom she could find.

"There's only on bedroom," she called, "Should I sleep on the couch?"

"Don't worry about it," Shizuo called, "I'll sleep on the couch for now."

"Okay." Shizuo heard a door close. He sighed, and slumped into the couch. He glanced at the coffee table in front of him. A magazine, remote, and a cup of tea sat upon it. Shizuo nearly gasped. _Tea!_ he thought as he ran towards the kitchen. The water he was boiling was bubbling over the pot he had put on the stove. He grabbed the pot despite the fact that it was burning his skin, and flung it into the sink as he turned off the stove. He sighed a sigh of relief. _No kitchen fire, _he thought, _That's a start. A superhero, huh?_ Shizuo walked back to the couch, and grabbed the remote as he sat down. He turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting was on, except the news report on channel two.

"It has been reported that a mass murder has occurred in Ikebukuro this evening," the news caster said, "One hundred and six individuals who were affiliated with the group _Mafia _were slaughtered within their hideout: An abandoned warehouse. A bloody message was written on one of the walls. It read: _Try to form Mafia again, and there will be more deaths in Ikebukuro. _The police have released an official statement, stating that they will look into the murders, but believe the incident was just a gang war. I'm Kikyo Takinawa, with Crime Report." Shizuo turned the TV off, and walked passed the kitchen into a small hallway. He opened a closet, and grabbed out an old and dusty blanket.

Shizuo walked back to the couch, tossed the blanket over it, and flipped off the light switch. All was dark as he laid back on the couch. He took off his sunglasses, and placed them on the coffee table. He looked back at his burned hands. _Should I fix that with superglue? _he thought, _Nah, all that does is make things worse. I'll just let it be, no harm done. _Shizuo sighed. _Man, _he thought, _What've I gotten myself into? _


	5. Chapter 5:Koshinuke

Chapter 5:

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is probably the saddest fanfiction OC backstories I have written in my life. Anyways, REVIEW! I'm gonna say it again, REVIEW! Tell me if you think this is sad by REVIEWING!

A loud ringing woke up Shizuo. He reached into his pockets, and pulled out his cellphone. The caller ID said it was Tom, and that it was also twelve fifteen in the afternoon. _I'm late, aren't I?_ Shizuo thought. He flipped open his phone, and put it to his ear.

"Shizuo," Tom said, "I need you for a job. Where've you been?" Shizuo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sleeping," he said bluntly, "Couldn't get to bed until three last night." Shizuo got up, walked to the kitchen's refrigerator, and took out some milk. He began drinking it out of the jug to wake himself up.

"That's too bad. Well, I need you to meet up with me at Russia Sushi in five minutes." Shizuo nearly choked on his milk.

"Five minutes?" he sputtered.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, you've gotten here in shorter circumstances before." Shizuo put the milk back in the refrigerator as he struggled to find a pen and paper.

"Um, yeah," he stammered, "It's just, uh..." Shizuo pulled out drawers to find a pen, until he realized that pens normally wouldn't reside in a kitchen. He bolted over to where Solstice was sleeping and opened the door. _I kept some pens and paper in here, _he thought, _Just gotta remember to not wake her up. _

"Shizuo," Tom said, "You still there?" Shizuo opened a drawer to find a pencil and paper. He grabbed them, ran out of the room, and slammed the door behind him, nearly breaking it.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm here. I'll be there in five minutes, right?" Tom sighed.

"It should be two minutes, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks." Shizuo walked over to the couch, and began writing a note to Solstice as he struggled to keep his cellphone in between his neck and shoulders.

"Well," Tom said, "See you in five...sorry, four minutes."

"See ya." Shizuo grabbed his cellphone an put it back in his pocket. He looked over his note. It read:

_Had to go to work. I should be back in a couple of hours. Don't go to school, or outside. There's milk in the fridge. _

"Milk in the fridge?" Shizuo muttered to himself as he crossed the last sentence out and replaced it with something that sounded more intelligent. He read it over again.

_Had to go to work. I should be back in a couple of hours. Don't go to school, or outside. There's food in the fridge. If that flea Izaya comes along, call me. My number's 398-462-1968. If it's anything else, call the police. _

"That sounds better," Shizuo said with a bit of pride as he placed the note on the coffee table. He glanced at his watch. It read: _12:20_

"Crap!" Shizuo nearly shouted as he ran out the door, "I've only got three minutes, but I should get there in two if I'm lucky." Shizuo ran down the stairs, passing his landlady. She was in her mid seventies, and treated Shizuo very kindly.

"Oh, hello Shizuo," she said with fragility, "How's the morning?" Shizuo slowed down his pace, but didn't stop going down the stairs.

"I would tell you, Ms. Suzuki, but I'm running late to work. I'll talk to you when I get back." Shizuo turned, a grin on his face.

"Well," the old woman said, "Get back soon. I'll make some tea when you arrive."

"Thanks," Shizuo said as he ran off. _What a nice lady, _he thought as he raced down the street, _I'll have to get a small gift for her. After all, _Shizuo turned a corner, and dashed passed Shinra's apartment, _She's the only lady who kept me at an apartment for over a couple of days. Maybe I should get her a gift card or something like that? _Shizuo looked back at his watch. It read: _12:23. _Shizuo looked up, and noticed he had just arrived at Russia Sushi. Tom was standing by the entrance, his hands in his pockets.

"Just in the nick of time," Tom said as Shizuo walked up, perspiration sliding down his face, "You run here?"

"Yeah," Shizuo said, out of breath, "Had to get here in three minutes." Tom nodded, then told Shizuo about the debt they were going to collect.

"He's an artist," he began, "He wasn't making much money, so he borrowed money so he could provide for his family. I was a bit lenient on him, since I gave him an extra week to pay up, but he still hasn't given a penny back. I'm gonna go one more time, but I'll need you."

"So you don't think he's really gonna pay up?"

"No." Tom looked at his watch. "At the moment," he said, "He should be leaving his second job. Let's go." Shizuo nodded, and followed Tom as he walked passed Russia Sushi and towards a nearby Burger King. The pair stood behind the back entrance, where no one was to be found.

"He'll be coming out back here?" Shizuo asked.

"Yeah," Tom replied, "I told him we were coming today. He'll come out the back entrance to be cautious." Sure enough, the door opened, revealing a scrawny, shaking man. His hair was an oily mess, but strangely resembled Kasuke's hair. He was wearing an overcoat that went to his knees, and jeans.

"Oh, h-hello T-Tom," he said shakily, his dark eyes darting back and forth.

"How's it been, Koshinuke?" Tom seemed a bit sympathetic. Koshinuke held one of his arms.

"It's b-been o-okay. I, um, have some of the money I, uh, owe." Tom seemed unimpressed.

"How much? Half, a quarter? I need a number here." Koshinuke seemed frightened, but not of Shizuo.

"Well," he said, "I owed f-five thousand, and w-with this j-job I'm working on, I w-was able to s-save th-three thousand. I, uh, have it with me." Koshinuke put his hands in his pockets, and grabbed out a small paper bag. He opened it, and pulled out a money clip. He undid the clip, and began counting the money. After a few minutes, and with Tom checking if the money was counterfeit, Koshinuke handed over the money clip that held part of his debt. Tom glared at Koshinuke.

"Why don't you have the rest? I gave you an extra week." Koshinuke trembled.

"I, um, I'm really, truly, sorry. I wasn't able to get it. B-but I promise I'll get it! I'm really trying!" Tom sighed.

"That isn't gonna work, buddy. You should've tried harder." Koshinuke dropped to his knees, and held his hands together.

"P-please just give me more time!" he pleaded, "I've been working twenty hour days! I've been doing this for two weeks, non stop. I calculated that if I get one more week, I can get you the rest! Please, just give me more time." Tom shook his head.

"Can't do that. I was already being kind by giving you an extra week. If I help you anymore, then people can't take me seriously. Though, the fact that you gave me over half of the money means Shizuo won't have to hurt you as much as I had intended. Shizuo?" Shizuo turned to Tom, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah?" he said nonchalantly. Tom gestured to Koshinuke, who was in tears.

"Don't hurt him like the others. Maybe throw somewhere, I don't know. Just make sure he doesn't have a broken neck by the time I get back."

"Where're you going?" Shizuo watched as Tom glanced at his watch.

"I've got another debt I need to meet up with. I should be back in fifteen or twenty minutes." Tom turned, and began to walk away. Shizuo sighed as he turned to the weeping Koshinuke.

"No wonder you parents called you a coward," Shizuo said, "You cry more than a lady watching a chick flick." Koshinuke stood up shakily as Shizuo began walking towards him. _Man, _he thought, _I really feel bad for this guy. Oh well, still gotta get the job done. _Koshinuke began to back away as Shizuo walked towards him.

"Please sir," he said, rubbing his tears away, "Just don't hurt my hands or eyes." Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked as he stood tall over Koshinuke. They were only inches away from each other.

"B-because," Shizuo interrupted him.

"Listen, I really hate when people act scared for sympathy. I don't know if you are doing that, but let me make this clear," Shizuo frowned, and said, "You better stop stuttering every five seconds or I swear I'll break your hands and be done with ya!" Koshinuke turned pale.

"Well," he gulped, "I need my hands and eyes for my art that I make for my daughter. So, I just wanted to ask before you throw a blow at me to please not hurt my hands or eyes, so I could keep sending pictures to her."

"Sending? Where to?"

"She lives in America. I send her pictures every so often." Shizuo was intrigued.

"She like them?" Koshinuke shrugged.

"I don't know. She never writes or emails me, so I don't know." Shizuo frowned.

"And you still send her your art? Even though she probably doesn't give a sh*t about you?" he growled, a vein popping from his forehead. Perspiration slid down Koshinuke's temple.

"Yes, sir," he said, nearly stammering, "I do it as a debt paid."

"A debt paid? What the hell's your debt?" Koshinuke scratched his head.

"Not being a great father, I suppose. I've always felt guilty for her moving away. So I send my art to my daughter. I have to send it to her friend first, though." Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Why her friend?" Koshinuke sighed.

"Because...her friend is the only one I know who knows where my daughter's grave site is."

"Excuse me?" Shizuo said in disbelief, "You mean she's dead? I thought you said she moved to America." Koshinuke nodded.

"She did. You see, she went to America because she thought living with me wasn't the right thing for her. She, um, wanted to go to college there and got accepted. I thought it was too dangerous, so I tried to talk her out of it. The day before she left, we got into a fight about it. It didn't end well, and she left without saying goodbye. She was headed for Los Angeles, but her flight ended in New Jersey. So, she had to take another plane to get to Los Angeles." Shizuo was still confused.

"I still don't understand how getting on a different plane killed her. Did it crash?" Koshinuke sighed, and wiped away his tears. His face was red.

"She was supposed to fly out from Logan Airport at eight o' clock. Or eight twenty, I don't really remember. But she never made it to the Los Angeles airport. Instead, the plane headed for New York becau-" Shizuo interrupted.

"Wait a sec," he said, "What day was this?" Koshinuke gulped.

"September 11, two thousand one." Shizuo backed a few feet from Koshinuke.

"That was flight 175, wasn't it?" Koshinuke nodded.

"Yeah," he murmured, "I never even got the chance to say goodbye or that I was sorry. She left right after we fought, in the middle of the night." Koshinuke sighed, then continued, "So, I send nearly all of my art to her. To try and say sorry." Shizuo sighed.

"That must really suck," he said, looking down as he scratched his head.

"It does," Koshinuke said quietly. Then, looking up, said more bravely, "But that's why I can't let you hurt my hands or eyes. I mean, please don't hurt those parts of my body. You can hurt anyplace else, but please don't hurt my eyes and hands. I still need to send her another picture this week." Shizuo looked up at Koshinuke.

"I see," he said, "But I do have to ask something. Are you lying to me? Because if you are-" Shizuo was interrupted by Koshinuke grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Are you crazy?!" he screamed, "Do you really think I'd lie about my daughter, you bastard? My daughter was everything to me! She was every-" Koshinuke was cut off by Shizuo lifting him by his shirt.

"Calm down," he said aggressively, "Or I won't stop myself from throwing you into a wall." Koshinuke sighed.

"S-sorry," he stammered passively, "I, um, supposed I got ahead of myself." Shizuo let go of Koshinuke.

"No, you didn't," he said, "I said something messed up. If my brother died like that and someone doubted what I said..." Shizuo glanced to the side, then smiled, "I think I'd kill 'em in a heartbeat." Koshinuke nodded.

"We all have something we care about," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Shizuo said, turning to Koshinuke, "Y'know, I was gonna beat you up, but I change my mind." Koshinuke looked up, surprised.

"Really?" he asked. Shizuo nodded his head.

"Yeah. I think I'll pass on hurting you. Today I don't really feel like I'm in the mood to throw someone into a car." Koshinuke nearly sobbed, but held back his tears of joy.

"Oh my," he said with a smile on his face, "Th-thank you so much. I...I promise I'll make something for you. As, um, a gift of gratitude, I suppose." Shizuo smiled bitterly.

"That's okay," he said, "I'll be fine. You just go home and make that picture for your daughter, okay?" Koshinuke nodded.

"Of course," he said gratefully, "Say no more." As Koshinuke started to run off, Shizuo called one last thing to him.

"Try to bring that money next week, though. Okay?" Koshinuke turned his head, and nodded.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'll get right on it." Shizuo sighed as Koshinuke ran away, thinking, _Man, have I gotten soft ever since I had that kid on my hands? _Shizuo shook his head. _Nah, _he thought, _Maybe...maybe it's something bigger than that. _Shizuo saw Tom walking over.

"Did you take care of everything, Shizuo?" he called. Shizuo nodded his head.

"Where to next?" Tom pointed to a Starbucks.

"We're going to get some coffee. It's been a long day." Shizuo looked at his watch. It was only two in the afternoon.

"It's not that late," he objected as they walked towards the Starbucks.

"Not for you," Tom moaned, "But I've been up since five in the morning with debtors."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"They were early debtors. You know the drill. Confront them. If they don't pay in two or three weeks, I confront them with you. They usually pay then. I have to do procedures first, you know." Shizuo sighed.

"Whatever. I'm not in the mood for coffee, but you can take your time." Tom smiled.

"Hey, you know what?" he said cheerfully.

"What?" Shizuo said in a bored tone. Tom smirked.

"I think it's time I treat you to something at Starbucks. For being my bodyguard for so long, you know?"

"It's okay. I mean, I don't really like Starbucks that much, and I'm your bodyguard because I wanted to do you a favor." Tom shook his head.

"Suits yourself, then. Though, you do know they have milk and cookies there, right?" Shizuo stopped in his tracks. _Damn, _he thought, _He's got me there. I do need some milk and...I do like cookies. _

"Is it chocolate chip or those crappy sugar cookies?"

"Chocolate chip."

"I'm in."

The next moment, Shizuo was dunking one of his ten cookies into a bottle of milk. Tom was sipping on a large milk coffee. The Starbucks was nearly empty, probably due to the fact that Shizuo was sitting inside.

"Thanks for the cookies," Shizuo said as he chomped on his favorite chocolate snack.

"No problem," Tom said, "Take it as a congratulations." Shizuo smirked.

"Yeah," he said as he looked out the window. Tom began talking about his work, but Shizuo wasn't paying attention. He was only looking at the sky through the Starbucks window. _It's way bigger than me being soft, _he thought, _I think I may actually be able to control my strength. _Shizuo kept his eyes locked on the sky. A plane flew by. _I'm no church goer, _he thought, _But I hope...I hope that everyone who died, Solstice's "family"...and that guy's daughter...I hope they're in a better place. _

"I feel bad for his wife, though." Shizuo stopped munching on his cookie.

"What, Tom?" he asked. Tom sighed.

"I said, I feel bad for his wife."

"Who's wife?"

"Koshinuke's. I was just talking about his wife."

"He had a wife?"

"Yeah. After his daughter died, his wife went psycho." Tom glanced at the window, and rested his hand on his chin, "She just started drinking herself to death. She's still alive, but Koshinuke has to pick her up from the bar every night. Guess that's why he's considered a loose cannon."

"He seemed like a coward to me." Tom smirked.

"That's what he seems like all the time," he said, pushing his dreadlocks away from his face, "Except when he starts thinking about his daughter. I mean, the guy really did go off the deep end after she died. You see, one moment he seems all timid and kind, but then the next, he just explodes in anger."

"How bad is his anger? It can't be as bad as mine." Tom shook his head.

"Remember what happens whenever Izaya comes around?" Shizuo nearly broke his bottle of milk at the mention of Izaya's name.

"Yeah," he said grudgingly, "I know."

"Okay," Tom said, "Think of that, plus a ton of disturbing. I've seen Koshinuke when he's been at his worst. It's not pretty. I was at his house, and he was making tea. All of a sudden, he just throws the tea pot onto the floor, breaking it. Then, he just falls to the ground whispering about how his daughter used to make tea and how he loves her so much. It's really creepy, but it's pretty sad." Shizuo sighed.

"Why were you at his house?"

"I needed to get a debt from him."

"What'd you do when he went psycho?"

"What anyone would do. I walked out of his apartment. He needed some space."

"That's messed up," he said, taking off his sunglasses, "I don't blame him for going crazy, though. If that happened to Kasuka..."

"You'd probably fly to wherever Al Qaeda was hiding and murder them one by one, right?" Shizuo nodded his head in agreement.

"Hell, yeah, that's what I'd do."

Tom smiled, and looked at his watch.

"Time to go," he said as Shizuo swallowed his last cookie, "We're on a strict schedule." Shizuo got up and followed Tom out the door.

"Yeah," he murmured, "I'd kill 'em all, wouldn't I?"


	6. Chapter 6: Burned Hands AndIzaya!

Chapter Six:

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Please review! Please! Also, my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. It's getting difficult juggling all my stories. (Time to go over to a possible new story that may involve an Ouran Highschool oneshot. It is NOT a lemon. I hate lemons...)

"How was work?" Solstice asked as she flipped through the magazines that cluttered the coffee table. Shizuo had walked in after doing his usual routine with Tom. He glanced at his untreated burns on his hands. A dull throbbing was pulsating from his hands.

"Fine," he said as he walked over to the kitchen, "Just the usual."

"What's the usual?"

"Uh," Shizuo started as he began looking for Vaseline, "Walkin' around. Findin'..." Shizuo paused for a moment, and thought that perhaps telling the child he had technically adopted that his job was beating people into an inch of their life was not a good idea.

"Finding what?" Solstice looked up from the magazine. Shizuo thought of an idea.

"Findin' a type of alcohol that my boss needs for the bar I tend to. He usually sends me off to find things that aren't in stock."

"So that explains the bar tending uniform."

"I don't think bar tenders necessarily have a uniform, kid." Shizuo had found a bottle of Vaseline, opened it, and poured its contents on his hand. Then, he rubbed his hands together, so that the Vaseline could reach all of the burns.

"Maybe not," Solstice started, looking back at the magazine, "But having a job makes you seem even more like a superhero. 'Cause, most superheroes use their job as an alibi for when they're fighting crime."

"I'm not a superhero," Shizuo mumbled.

"What?" Solstice asked. She hadn't heard Shizuo. He walked into the living room.

"It's nothing," he said, trying to change the subject, "I was just askin' how you got into all that superhero stuff." Solstice kept reading the magazine, avoiding Shizuo's gaze.

"My aunt and uncle introduced me to comic books a couple years ago. They showed me the Batman Incorporated ones, and then they let me read whatever I wanted when I was with them."

"Cool," Shizuo said, "But we need to talk about school."

"What about it? Can't I just go to school by myself now? I am thirteen. I mean, even though my parents and aunt and uncle and everyone else said it wasn't safe, I'm pretty sure I can hold my own."

"I know," Shizuo sighed, "But it's not a good idea for you to go out alone when Izaya is looking for you. Ya understand?"

"Yeah," Solstice said with disappointment, "So, would you be taking me to school?"

"I guess so," Shizuo said, "That would make the most sense. I really wouldn't trust anyone else."

"Then it's decided then," Solstice said, closing the magazine, "You can take me to school!"

"Agreed," Shizuo said, "Also, is there anything you need? Like, allergy medication or stuff like that?"

"I don't think so," Solstice said, thinking deeply for a moment.

"So...nothing?" Shizuo asked, "Nothing at all?"

"Wait a sec," Solstice said, tapping her hand repeatedly on her wheel chair's arm rest, "I think I'll need my shower chair."

"What the heck is that?" Shizuo asked.

"Well, uh," Solstice said, slightly embarrassed, "It's a chair. And it goes in the shower."

"Well, that wasn't completely obvious."

"That's really the best way to describe it! I mean, I can't stand up in the shower, right?" Shizuo was finally understanding what Solstice was getting at.

"Oh," he said, "_Oh!_ I get it now." Shizuo laughed. "Wow, now I seem like a fricken retard, don't I?"

"No comment," Solstice grinned.

"Fine, I'll go get your chair," Shizuo said, "Where is it?" Solstice thought for a moment.

"I think it was in the apartment my parents were staying in. My parents were in Ikebukuro 'cause of some business deal, and that's why I have school here and-"

"I don't need your life story, kid. Just tell me where to get your chair."

"11406, Matsuda Avenue. It's near the big water fountain. Apartment Eighteen."

"Good," Shizuo said as he opened the door to his apartment, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Bye," Solstice said as Shizuo closed the door. All was quiet except for a tapping noise that was coming from the window. _I miss him already, _Solstice thought as she wheeled towards the window. Two curtains were covering the rectangular window. _It's probably just a bird, _Solstice thought as she pushed away the curtains. She quickly realized it wasn't a bird.

It was Izaya.

"What's up?" Izaya said as he opened the window and jumped into the apartment. Solstice tried to scream, but couldn't find the voice to. She kept wheeling her chair backwards, away from Izaya.

"You tried to kill me..." she gulped. Izaya looked puzzled.

"Did I?" he asked to no one in particular, "I thought me putting a knife to your throat was just horsing around."

"Liar!" Solstice shrieked, "How is that horsing around? You're a sadistic, evil, cruel-"

"Sticks and stones can break my bones, Solsy-chan, but words can never hurt me!"

"Don't call me that!"

"You're just like Shizu-chan, you know?" Izaya smirked, "You hate my great nicknames, you hate me, and you're both idiots!"

"Shut up! Just what do you want?"

"Nothin' much," Izaya shrugged, "Guess I just wanted to check up on you. Out of the goodness of my heart and all."

"Liar, you're trying to mess with me."

"Maybe," Izaya grinned, "Or maybe I'm here to tell you something. Your pick."

"What do you wanna tell me?"

Izaya leapt forward, twirled, and bent down so he'd be face to face with Solstice.

"It'll be a secret, so don't tell Shizu-chan. 'Kay?"

"Sure," Solstice lied. Izaya laughed.

"You're lying," he grinned, "Now how'll I tell you?"

"Just tell me!" Solstice cried, reaching for Izaya's hair so she could pull it. Izaya swiftly dodged to the side.

"Remember when Shizu-chan beat up that girl who was dressed up like me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, think about this. Why do you think I had someone dress like me? Why couldn't I just go hurt you myself?" Izaya grinned. Solstice pondered this for a moment, but couldn't come to a conclusion.

"I don't know," she murmured, "It doesn't make any sense. The only thing I can think of is that you were paranoid."

"Nope!" Izaya chimed, "But I'll give you another clue to keep you busy. Do you think Shizu-chan just happened to come upon you when you needed to be rescued? Why, on this day of all days, would he just happen to come across you? The coincidences are a bit inconceivable, aren't they? Unless, of course, a mastermind concocted something..." Solstice nearly gasped.

"It was you. You did something to have Shizuo come and find me and your...woman. And you did it on the exact day that your gang wanted me so that Shizuo would play the role of the hero. But..."

"But what?"

"It doesn't make much sense. Why would you of all people be concerned with having Shizuo take care of me? Not only that, but you don't like me. So, wouldn't it have been better to have me dead? Unless you had some other plan, I don't think you really benefit from this."

"You're so much like Shizu-chan," Izaya laughed, "Pretty stupid. You always think that people benefit through things such as money and justice. But that isn't the case for me."

"Then what do you benefit from?"

"Hmmm," Izaya grinned, "I'll put it like this. I benefit from seeing people cause their own misery. I like to make "normal" things turn into complicated stories. In short," Izaya smirked, "I love it when humans hurt each other for the sake of the story line."

"The story line? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out," Izaya said as he opened the door to Shizuo's apartment, "When the pieces come together, you'll be wondering why you didn't realize it sooner."

Izaya walked out and closed the door, leaving Solstice alone to think about his riddle.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Review! Also, in a few chapters, I will be casting a vote for the death of one of the characters, so be prepared!


End file.
